


She rules with the velvet tongue

by helianthxs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Bath Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Light Bondage, Masochism, POV First Person, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthxs/pseuds/helianthxs
Summary: After a long and eventful day, the countess invites the apprentice for a dip in her private bath.Inspired by the bath scene in Nadia's route.





	She rules with the velvet tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I wrote this because I loved the in-game bath scene and wanted to make it a bit spicier ;)

It had been a long day.

  
Nadia had to take care of some business with the new court system she just implemented. And I offered to come with her, so we were busy the whole day. Needless to say, it had been very tiring.

  
I would have just returned to my chambers and hit the hay. If it weren’t for her firm hand on my shoulder and that suggestive smile on her face.

  
I went red from my nose to my ears and I must have been shaking, trembling in that hallway, because she put her arms around me and assured me that she wouldn’t do anything I wasn’t ready for. She looked concerned.

  
I looked up at her, took a deep breath and spoke with all my courage.

  
“I’m ready for anything you want to do to me, love. Surprise me.” I lean forward and gently kiss her on the cheek. She smiles, delighted, when I do so.

  
More at ease now that I immediately agreed to her plan, she takes my hand and we stroll through the hallways, past the new portraits and paintings we commissioned to replace the disgusting old ones.

  
We pass by Portia in the hall, who gives us a knowing look that makes us giggle.

  
And before a door with intricate carvings, Nadia pauses.

“Wait,” she speaks, hearing something I don’t. She places her hand on the handle, pushes down and the door swings open effortlessly.  
And in the room, there are several servants cleaning things up..?

  
Nadia looks thunderstruck. “It’s very late, what are you all still doing here?”

  
One of them speaks, “Oh, Portia told us to...” they look at each other, unsure of what to say.

  
“You’re...dismissed,” Nadia tells them with a slight blush on her face. “Get some rest, please.”

  
When they leave the room, Nadia closes the door behind them and sighs. We stand there in dumbfounded silence for a few seconds, and then she smiles.

  
“What are you waiting for?” she laughs. “Aren't we a bit too overdressed for a bath?”

  
I nod, unable to find my words. Get yourself together, I tell myself, tugging nervously at the sleeves of my shirt.

  
“Could you help me take off my dress?” she smirks, spinning around so her clothing floats briefly.

  
“Why yes, of...of course.” I untie the long ribbon on the back of the satin dress so she can take it off easier. And she does, incredibly slowly. The robe and ribbon fall to the ground gracefully, but she doesn’t bother picking it all up and putting it away.

  
“Your turn.” She takes a step back, giving me space, and sets her intimidating eyes on me. I smirk dramatically, and swallow. She isn’t going to help me as well. I think she wants to see me undress myself, because she knows me and that I’ll make a show out of this.

  
And she would be right.

  
My maroon cloak is carelessly tossed into a marble walled-corner. I untie my hair and launch the band that kept it together at the sink, knocking over a bottle.  
I unzip my boots, kicking them off, and sit on the edge of the bath as I unbutton my shirt.

  
The countess gazes at my antics in awe.

  
“I was planning to assure you that you shouldn't be afraid to show yourself, but I guess you don't need that extra confidence boost.” She teases me.

  
“Oh, but you do know how to deal with overconfident people, Countess.” I tease right back at her, still struggling with the buttons on my shirt.

  
“Elaborate on that, magician.”

  
“You’re really good at putting people in their place, right?”

  
“...you're very eager.”

  
I briefly look away in embarrassment, let my shirt fall on the ground as well and start to pull off my tight black pants.

  
She chuckles and takes off her shoes and her undergarments, but in a more sophisticated way. She gently places them on a marble shelf, along with her pearl necklace and the tiara she was wearing.

  
I have never seen her completely undressed before. My face goes red. When I touch the back of my head, it's searing and burning hot.

  
I follow her lead and slowly take off my underwear too, throwing it in a corner.

  
She takes my hand and leads me into the lukewarm water. Rose petals are scattered across the surface. One brushes against my face as I settle down and make myself comfortable. She strikes a match, lights a candle, and cups my cheek in her hand.  
She lovingly gazes at me and smiles like I'm the world to her. The silence is blissful and fragile, but I shatter it with my impatience.

  
“Do you enjoy swimming, your highness?” I’m curious, but the main reason I'm asking this stupid question is so I can address her like that. I make small waves in the water with my hands as I await her response.

  
“You can call me by my name, you know.” It’s only vaguely visible, but she’s blushing again.

  
“You're avoiding my question.” I pout, splashing her with water. She splashes me back, her fondness for me outweighing her annoyance.

  
“Yes, I do. Back in Prakra, I used to do it often,” She throws more water at me. “And I'll let you in on a secret; the fountain here is deep enough to splash around in.”

  
“Shall we splash around in the fountain, sometime, your majesty?” I grin.

  
“I’d rather have you kiss me.” She sighs with a smile and her hand running through my soaked hair.

  
“How about you kiss me?” I suggest, giggling.

  
“Oh, gladly.”

  
She gets what I imply, but that’s probably because it’s what she had in mind, anyway. Nadia immediately leans in, placing her hands on my shoulders and grazes my lips with hers. I lean back and sigh. Tension that I didn't know I was bottling up instantly leaves me.

  
She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't seem to notice that her fingernails were starting to dig into my shoulder, nearly piercing my skin.

  
Well, I sure did notice.

  
The subtle agony makes me groan softly. At first, I pretend to try to struggle out of her tight grip. But my insincere attempts to escape are futile and only seem to encourage her.

  
Swiftly, Nadia brings her lips to my neck and sinks her teeth into my skin without warning.

  
“O-oh, Nadi-" I moan.

 

She lets go to admire her work, which is a single red mark on my neck. Her gaze goes upwards, and I find her looking right into my eyes. I feel a shiver running down my spine and bite my lip as her look turns darker. She’s observing my every move.

  
Her pristine, elegant fingers take hold of my chin, pressing her nails into my soft skin as well. Her gaze mesmerizes me. Her plump, soft lips captivate me. I don't know what words are anymore; I'm struggling to comprehend this.

  
She's a goddess.

  
She takes a more firm grip on me and tilts my head upwards slowly, forcing me to look directly at her , again. There's fire in them, burning with passion. It's intimidating, it's scary, even. But I love it.

  
“Now you call me ‘your majesty.’” She runs her thumb over my sore, throbbing lips.

  
“D-duly noted. Thank you.”

  
I lean in to kiss her again, I want more. But Nadia grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me back. I gasp and stumble backwards, hitting the bath with my elbow. She looks down on me, unamused, and gets a bit impatient when I say nothing.

“Didn’t you forget something? Thank you what?”

  
I gulp and manage to bring out something weak with an apologetic voice. I still try to make it sound confident, but I’m trembling too much for that. “Thank you, your majesty.”

  
“That's more like it.” She pushes her knee between my legs roughly and starts kissing me again. I squirm helplessly against her tight grip, probably encouraging her even more.

Not that I mind much.

  
Her one hand’s in my hair and with her other hand she leaves scratches and marks etched in my skin. I try to free my hands so I can caress her, but she notices and grabs my wrists, slamming them against the marble.

  
“Don’t...you want to have your hands free?” I manage to suggest in between her kisses. “Ma’am,” I quickly add.

  
“Oh, good idea. Thank you.” The countess steps out of the bath, leaving me puzzled and leaving waves in the tub. But then she bends to pick up the ribbon of her dress, and oh, I see where this is going.

  
“Turn around,” She commands me, stepping inside the marble bathtub again, with a ribbon this time.  
I spin around silently. She takes hold of my arms and pins them to my back. I’m pressed against the bathroom wall and turn my head to the side so my face isn’t squished.

  
“Pick a word.” She orders me while starting to wrap the long ribbon around my wrists.

  
“A what?” I squint my eyes in confusion. Not that she can see it.

  
“A word you can say if you’re uncomfortable with something I’m doing.” Despite the roles we’ve taken on, she’s still worried about my wellbeing. She ties the first, sturdy knot.

  
“Ruby.” I blurt out after thinking about it for a while.

  
“Intriguing choice.” I feel the ribbon tighten several times around my arms. She’s actually really good at this. I can hardly move my arms. I try to wriggle out of my binds, but in response she tugs at the ribbon and my cheek hits the wall. “Ack-“ I say, making her chuckle.

  
“Do you have experience with this, your majesty?” I tease, even though I know better than to do so. Even though my head is against the wall and my words come out mildly distorted.

  
“Yes, I do.” Nadia answers, not angered at all. Of course she has experience. I expected to provoke her and receive some kind of punishment but oh, well.  
I keep silent after that.

When she’s done, she flips me around. “Now then, shall we continue?”

  
Obviously. “Yes, ma’am.” I tilt my chin upwards slightly, but she just puts a finger to my lips.

  
“Patience, my love,” she laughs, moving further away from me. The lukewarm water ripples and I sigh. Of course she would make me wait.

  
She gets a glass bottle of soap and removes the cork. “What are you doing..” I whisper. She either didn’t hear or didn’t answer because I forgot to address her properly.

She pours some of the liquid into her palm.  
And then she begins to lather her body with the soap. She spreads the foam over her legs and thighs with gentle, smooth movements, turning around every once in a while so I can clearly see what exactly she’s doing.

  
In fact, all I can do is sit there and stare. Be tied down and gaze at her beauty. Every once in a while she sneaks a glance at my stupefied face.  
Oh, she’s such a damn tease. And I can’t take my eyes off her.

  
When she’s had enough of all that, she floats over to me and speaks again.

  
“You like what you see?”

  
“Oh, I adore what I see, your majesty.”

  
She then grabs the bottle of soap again, laughing. “It’s your turn now,” she warns me. I move my head to the side, a bit confused. I can’t exactly cover myself in soap when I have my hands behind my back.

But then I feel her silken palms massage my neck. I sigh. It’s heavenly. Her light caresses, her gentle touch. I let myself relax, but I’m suspicious. She doesn’t look pleased enough. This softness is way too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for proofreading @ death cat and @ sexy crab overlord. our messiah. let us get on our knees and pray. pray and never stop, not even when our legs go numb and we cry blood. keep praying even as the crabs arrive and attempt to pinch you. never stop. nEVER,,,,stop...


End file.
